


Под общим солнцем

by Yozhik



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Под общим солнцем

В её глазах – слишком знакомый огонь, который не забыть, как ни старайся; от которого не оторвёшь взгляда; в котором сгоришь сейчас, даже если не догорел раньше.  
Её кожа – тёплая, несмотря на то, что эта женщина не-жива одному богу известно сколько времени, только кончики пальцев холодны как металл.  
Рой проводит рукой по тёмным длинным волосам, почему-то ожидая ощутить под пальцами вместо глади шёлка – сухой песок; он отвечает улыбкой на её улыбку; он на секунду задаётся вопросом – почему эта женщина зовёт себя «похотью», когда вся суть её любовь и тоска. А потом это теряет значение.  
Она вонзает когти ему в плечо, и слизывает кровь, жадно, торопливо, снова накатывает непрошенная ассоциация – как пересохшая земля воду; её губы будут горячими и солёными, и это будет правильно.  
– Кто ты? – спрашивает он, зная, что не получит ответа.  
Даже сейчас, в минуты наивысшего единения, связанные кровью, одним огнём, одним небом и одним солнцем, они невозможно далеки друг от друга, пусть стена, разделяющая их, и не толще волоса.


End file.
